fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yukai
Yukai '(融解 ''Yuukai) is a villain from Majestic Pretty Cure! She got the power to summon parasites. Appearance Yukai got a really light green hair in a very tight curls and tied into twin tails with some bangs tied into a small braid. Her right eye is red and her left eye is green. She wear a japan kimono style dress. The dress is black with dark green roses and dark green with black roses. The dress also has black and green laces and ribbons around the collar, sleeve and bottom dress. She wear black and green net arm warmers and the similar thing as a choker. She also wear black belt with green circles and red gems where it hold her power and connected to a green skirt on the back. She wear high white socks with black laces and green ribbon with black thick flatform shoes. She also got black bat wings. In her real human form, she got the same hair color. Her eyes are neon green. Her hair is much longer and not tied. Her hair still have the same stiff bouncy curl. Personality She is very childish and revengeful and also pretty reckless. She's in love with Eclipse (later known as Yoru) even though he betrayed Midnight. When she's about to summon a Parasite, she closed her left eye and her red right eye will see through her target and turn them into a parasite. Background Jealousy and Become Evil She live in a different town, quite far away from where the cures live. She live with her parents and older brother. Her brother is very talented and so is she. But, since her brother is the one who will become the successor of their father's company, her parents always try to keep all of her talents hidden and only praise her brother. She become used to it at first but she gradually become jealous of her brother. Her jealousy grow bigger and bigger. One day, she met Diabolos on her dream, crying. She become pity of her and Diabolos told her to come to a certain place. When she wakes up, she went there even though her brother told her not to do so. She met Diabolos's shadow and joined her side. Diabolos took her spirit and fuse it with another creature. Living as Diabolos's ally She's the first human to become Diabolos's army. At first, she's ready to do whatever Diabolos say. She met other comrades and become pretty close with them. She's always do everything to revenge her brother and parents. But as time flies, she started to feel regret. She secretly visit the hospital where her body is. She always find her brother or parents waiting for her. Especially after meeting the cures. She always watching them secretly. After seeing Lunar and Eclipse betray Diabolos, she got pretty mad. But amused because she know what made them do it. Final Battle On the last and final battle, she fought individually with Cure Twilight. She desperately want her and Yoru to come back. But after hearing Cure Twilight's reason, she realize that she feels the same. She lost at the end, but she's happy. She finally could go back to her own body and life. Etymology '''Yukai means thaw or melting. Relationships Lunar / Tsukigawa Luna - She sees her as a close friend and almost as a sister. Eclipse / Tsukigawa Yoru - She really liked him although she always know that he sees her as nothing more than an ally. Trivia * Her real name is Kisaragi Yuka. Gallery MPC-yukai.png Yukai.png|First Concept (by game) Mpc-yuka.jpg|Kisaragi Yuka Credit image to Rinmaru Games. Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Female Villains